The present invention relates to electric wiring systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to a wiring system characterized by a minimal branching connection of wires to intermediate portions of other wires which permit simplification in the mode of wiring and in the steps of connecting, thus promoting ready production, inspection, repair and other procedures on wire harnesses.
Among known electric wiring systems for automotive vehicles, the predominant systems lays a first group of wires and then connects a second group of wires or subwires to the first group of wires to form branches. This method is to minimize the length of wiring, to facilitate ready handling necessary for various electrical units whose positions in a vehicle are substantially limited in view of their functions. Switches for ON-OFF controlling the electrical equipments are usually mounted on an instrument panel. For all of these reasons, a concentrated and massive arrangement of numerous wires of a vehicle is unavoidable around the instrument panel of the vehicle.
There is an increasing tendency in automotive vehicles to provide a larger number of electrical units designed to enhance safety to ease driving, and to ensure a comfortable ride and efficient manipulation of the controls. Some cars employ electronic fuel injectors and/or electronic engine control systems for reliability of engine control. Safety measures may be typified by fuses which are mounted in separate locations for individual loads and in trouble shooting and alarm devices for checking the various electrical conditions of the vehicles. Yet another modern demand is for automatic air conditioning systems and automatic drive systems to improve riding qualities. Such a tendency is reflected by a multi-branch wiring which grows more and more complicated.
Meanwhile, the increasing number of electrical units and the circuits necessary for the connection thereof requires more space in the car which, with today's smaller cars, has little room for such bulk.
The predominant wiring system involves multi-branch connections of subwires to main wires by manual labor. This seriously obstructs the efficient production of wire harnesses, and, wire harnesses using such a system require a disproportionate amount of time and labor for inspection and repair when damage occurs; and the quality and reliability of wire harnesses are limited.